This invention relates to an accessory that is usable in an automotive vehicle for holding a standard two quart air pot for hot or cold liquids (e.g. coffee or iced tea), and two small drinking cups. The accessory further has a small opening therein for holding an ash tray, and a somewhat larger opening for suspending a flexible trash bag below the ash tray. The ash tray can be temporarily removed from its opening to deposit trash into the suspended trash bag. Sufficient space is provided to accommodate a reasonably sized trash bag.
The accessory is adapted to be mounted over a longitudinally extending tunnel in the floor of a vehicle, between the driver space and the passenger space. The accessory uses space that is otherwise vacant and thus not fully utilized.
I am aware that others have proposed accessory devices somewhat similar in general purpose to my accessory device. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,829 to Dolle et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,342 to F. Borelli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,791 to R. Goss, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,241 to D. Radcliffe. None of these patents is believed to disclose an accessory adapted for diposition over the tunnel area of a vechile, in the manner contemplated by my invention. Also, none of these patents is believed to teach a construction adapted to hold a trash bag in a suspended position beneath an ash tray opening, in the manner contemplated by my invention.